This invention relates generally to social networking systems and more particularly to generating a personalized representation of a social networking system user's interactions with a brand.
Entities such as businesses and vendors use a variety of channels to market their associated brands to potential customers. For example, a brand may provide information to potential customers through multimedia, commercials, print advertisements, interactive marketing methods, and visual presentations. Businesses target various products to different groups of people, such as persons in a certain age demographic or persons having a particular set of characteristics. However, conventional techniques limit businesses to marketing themselves to groups of users and do not allow businesses to provide a marketing experience personalized for an individual customer.
Social networking systems allow their users to share information and interests with each other. A social networking system gathers and stores the information about the users and their interests. The interests can be declared by users in user profiles or inferred from users' actions logged by the social networking system. In addition to maintaining information about individual users, a social networking system can include pages, or other data, associated with entities. Examples of entities include businesses, brands, products, communities, organizations, or other non-individual entities. This allows users to interact with entities via the social networking system. For example, users may view, like, or comment about a page or other object in the social networking system associated with a brand or products. While entities have had some success in marketing themselves to groups of customers based on interests or demographics, it is difficult for them to capture and use information about interests and actions of individual customers, such as data associated with a social networking system user.